


AU in which everyone is the same but Howl is a girl SNEEK PEEK

by OptimisticJamie



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Female Howl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl is a girl, everyone else is the same. </p><p>Howl refers to herself as "Howell", in wales that's how her (his) family refers to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU in which everyone is the same but Howl is a girl SNEEK PEEK

In the truth of the moment, Howell knew the old woman bullying her heart into cooperating was shrouded in the most aggressively passive age spell she had ever seen. The thing irked her, taunted her. It said _Here is a beauty, come and get her_ but Howell couldn’t touch her. 

Calcifer was annoyed, as ever, at Howell’s reluctance to broach the topic of the old woman currently in their home. Howell smirked to herself as she retreated to the bathroom, thoroughly impressed at the woman’s ability to make Calcifer obey. Even on a good day she had trouble doing that herself.  
After a quick pamper and comb Howell re-emerged and, rather rudely, shoved the old woman she now knew as Sophie away from the stove. Feigning interest in cooking she was able to use the combined magic from herself and Calcifer to have a proper look at the spell shrouding her young beauty. 

It was a devil of a thing, with several layers to prevent Sophie from speaking of it to anyone who didn’t already know; Howell immediately sensed it was the work of the Witch of the Wastes, cunning woman. There was a deeper magic Howell sensed, not from the Witch, but from another source. It was untamed yet leashed, uncertain but powerful. 

Oh Howell was intrigued.

Sitting down to breakfast opened a barrage of questions from Sophie that Howell, rather expertly, deflected to her apprentice Michael. She was enjoying this game far too much and only became pleased when Sophie called him wicked.  
Howell’s eyebrows shot straight up into her carefully coiffed hair. The nerve of this woman, to come into _her_ house, and insult _her_ way of living. She was certain that Sophie was at least three years younger than herself, which only amused her more at the determination Sophie possessed in order to keep up her lie of old age. 

_Well_ , Howell thought. _Two can play at that game._


End file.
